


Mommy's Girl

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: Sometimes Red just needs to be little for a while and Snow loves playing mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> written at 4am, so not my best work!

Snow had been waiting for it, if she was honest. She'd bought all the stuff weeks ago and had just been waiting for the knock on the door.  
Charming knew, of course he did, but he wasn't involved. They didn't want him involved.

She was sleeping, well napping lightly on the couch was more accurate, Charming had taken Henry out to the stables and Emma was at work, but all Snow wanted to do was nap. She knew she should be productive really, but sleeping felt so good and she was waiting. Nothing passed waiting time like a nice nap.  
However, napping didn't last long when a knock on the door sounded. She knew who it was, just from the knock. A little timid, a little shy, always afraid that she was going to be pushed away.

She affixed a big smile to her face as she went and pulled open the door to be met with an armful of five year old werewolf clinging to her.

“Mommy!” Snow pushed the door shut before holding Red close, smiling at the name that she never thought she'd hear from her again.

“Hey baby. It's been a while, huh?” She asked, letting Red pull away so she could nod, sucking on her bottom lip.  
“Ah ah, you know the rules. No lip sucking.” She warned and Red instantly popped her lip free, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry Mommy...” She said and Snow couldn't help herself from pulling Red into another tight hug.

“Mommy missed you, sweet girl.” She whispered as they hugged and Red just nodded, feeling close to tears at the smell of her Mommy, so different in this new world, but still her Mommy.  
“But, in all the time, Mommy was able to get you some new toys. Do you want to see?” That had her attention and Red nodded eagerly, pulling away to bounce on the spot, causing Snow to smile even wider.  
“Go sit on the couch sweetheart and I'll bring them over.” She encouraged, grinning as Red bounced away.

And while they played the day away, Snow couldn't help but wonder if maybe Emma could be positively influenced by her baby. After all, Mommy's heart had room for two precious little girls.


End file.
